erandiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Orwell
Orwell Clemons is a senile Gilnean who serves in the Order as a healer. He continues in his quest to aid Hamporo and get the fel-top milk. History Origins Speculated by a number of the Order to be as old as Azeroth itself, Orwell Clemons' origins are widely unknown. Born and raised by his parents, a pair of teachers, he was selected to become the headmaster of his very own school, "Clemons' School for Gifted Youngsters" in Gilneas after their passing. Orwell taught and raised many a generation of Gilnean through the years, educating the likes of Genn Greymane and his line in the art of ruling a Kingdom, the world of politics, and his specialty; brickwork and the construction of large, stone barriers. Walls, one might call them. He married his wife Beatrice sometime before the Greymane wall was constructed and lived a simple but happy life. The Worgen Curse Before he was ever able to get Hamporo to finally pass his exams in butchery and qualify as a full licensed butcher on the tenth attempt, the Worgen curse struck the kingdom and he, Hamporo Rocktineous and many others of his kind were afflicted and transformed into feral worgen. Thanks to the assistance of a group of Kaldorei led by Babss they were able to recover their sanity and eventually gain control over the curse. They were forced to flee the kingdom on the Kaldorei ship Babss had chartered to Gilneas originally due to an attack on the kingdom by an individual known as "Feignbar", a name until now, Orwell had no knowledge of. With no home to return to and nowhere left to belong, Orwell, Hamporo and the remaining Gilnean survivors swore an oath of loyalty to the Order, a group of which Babss was a member, who informed them they were on a mission to overthrow Feignbar and restore peace to Azeroth. A Thok Tale The Order had breached the innermost sanctum of Galrosh Icecream and had defeated his second in command, the hideous feignorc Malkorok. Orwell sighed as the feathers he was using to keep up with the younger and more agile of the Order were being constantly used before he could reach them by rapscallions. He would get his revenge though... he had mastered the leap of faith and was not planning on using it for good. The Order reached a huge door, shouting and roaring was coming from the inside. Hamporo and Lazzero pushed the iron doors ajar to reveal a huge devilsaur inside. This must have been Galroshes pet, Thok. Orwell gulped as the devilsaur began making its way across the room towards the Order. Dathoc the strategist yelled out commands for the Order to follow in an attempt to down the foul beast. As Orwell began casting a spell however the beast roared interrupting him along with the other healers. As the fight continued Thok began to roar more causing the healers to cover their ears and stop what they were doing. However in their greatest moment of need the Paladin Lazzero came to the aid of Aeonarr placing a blessing on her so that she could carry out her Divine Hymn magic whistle song. Orwell had butterflys in his stomach and a smile came across his lips as he knew that Arzul was next in line to give him a blessing. He outstretched his arms to carry out a great heal to come to the aid of the weakened party but as he began to cast he was interrupted yet again. Puzzled Orwell looked over to Arzul. Many members of the Order were now shouting at the dense Paladin to bless Orwell in their time of need. Oblivious to this Arzul kept on dribbling onto his shield blissfully unaware of how much pressure he was putting the senile priest under. In the climax of the battle Thok began to chase after members of the Order he deemed most tasty. However with Orwells quick thinking and strong knowledge in the light he was able to place feathers for the slower members, and ressurect the members that weren't bright enough to run in the right direction. In the aftermath he knew he had done all he could to make sure that the battle against Thok was a success. Aeonarr, the newbie on the block was raving about how much she healed that fight. Orwell chuckled thinking that it would have been the other way around if Aeonarr had to rely on Arzul. With that the Order continued into the dark sanctum of Galrosh. Present Day